


𝗔 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗺𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘀.

by Niamh_terushima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post Timeskip, i wrote this at 3 am don’t judge, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_terushima/pseuds/Niamh_terushima
Summary: || “𝗠𝗮𝘆 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲?“ ||Sakuatsu fic~ Enjoy reading!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	𝗔 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗺𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘀.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic don’t judge! Hope you like and comment if you want any more!

~Sakusa POV~

I remember it like it was yesterday. The way he bounced the ball off of his fingertips. His hair flowing behind him as he looked for the spiked. Maybe one day I will be that spiker- 

“SAKUSA” 

“Huh? Oh-“

The ball landed right on my face. 

“Ow.”

“Oh my GOSH!!! Sakusaaaaaaaa are you ok? Should I get help? Maybe I should call Meian- Wait I don’t know Meian that well yet, maybe Bokuto? No-“

“Shut up Hinata. I’m fine.”

“O-oh Sorry!”

“Whatever.” I got up with some help from Bokuto as he stared at me.

“You ok Sakusa? I know it’s only our first day as official black jackals, but I didn’t think you could be that nervous, right?”

“I’m fine and I’m not nervous. I just spaced out.”

I guess that’s sort of true? Great. My nose is bleeding.

“Hey Sakusa are you ok- You’re here! Finally!”

I looked up at Meian, then to who he was talking to. I saw him. 

“Mother fucker.” I cursed under my breath 

“OMI OMIII!!!” Atsumu ran to me with open arms

“Hey he doesn’t like contac- oh?” Bokuto’s face turned into his Oya face.

Yes I let Atsumu hug me. So what? Maybe I have a tiny little huge enormous crush on Atsumu. He’s straight so that’s that. Or is it?

“OMI-KUN! YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!!”

“I’m aware of that Atsumu.”

I wasn’t aware of that.

“ILL HELP!!”

“Please stop shouting Tsumu”

“Tsumu? Oya Oya?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side

“Tch- whatever cmon Tsumu.” I dragged him to the medical room.

“Bye guys! See you all later!!” Atsumu waved goodbye.

********************

We sat and laughed by the lake. How I missed these days with Atsumu. The last time we hung out like this, was back in high school. It was the last day of training camp and I convinced myself that it would be fun. And I was all too glad I went. That my friend, was the day I fell in love with Miya Atsumu.

“Omi-kun? You spaced out again.” Atsumu looked at me with genuine worry in his eyes. That was the first time someone actually looked like they cared about me.

“Sorry Tsumu, just thinking.“

“Bout what?” God this guy was persistent.

“Just- what I’m having for dinner tonight.” Not a bad lie if I do say so.

“Hey! Why don’t we grab takeaway from Samu’s Onigiri shop? We can eat it at my apartment!”

As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn’t.

“Sure. Sounds great Tsumu.”

NO. FUCK. I can’t be at Atsumu’s apartment! Where he lives! Fuck no.

“Yay! Oh and Omi-kun you have something in your hair.”

“What do I have?” 

“My hand!” Atsumu chuckled as he ruffled my hair. It felt soft. I liked this.

“Get your germ ridden hand off of me Atsumu.” Please don’t.

“Haha! You’re so cold Omi-kun.” He chuckled again and my heart skipped a beat. 

“Let’s just go grab Onigiri.”

“You’re right.”

***************

“Hey do you mind if I invite some friends?”

“Sure. As long as I can invite some too!”

“Whatever Tsumu.”

I walked to the kitchen, and let out a breath that I didn’t even realise I was holding in. I grabbed my phone and texted the “Pretty Hoes” (Oikawa named it ok?) GC. 

Me: Hey guys you know Atsumu right?

Flattykawa: Knock off Sangwoo? Yeah I know him.

Sugamama: BAHAHHSH NOT KNOCK OFF SANGWOO JSJDJD

Prettykaashi: Moving on, yeah we all know Atsumu why?

Me: Cuz I’m at his house and I feel awkward, so I told him I would invite some friends and well, you’re my friends.

Kitten: Yeah whatever we’ll be there.

Prettykaashi: Yeah I’ll drive.

Flattykawa: Will anyone else be there?

Me: He said he’s inviting some of his friends but he didn’t say who.

Sugamama: There better be some hot guys 

Kitten: So gay Suga. So gay

Sugamama: Shut up Kenma we’re all gay here.

Me:OK CAN WE JUST AGREE YOU WILL BE THERE AND SHUT UP.

Prettykaashi: Seeya there.

***************

“YO ATSUMU”

“BOKUTO KUROO!!”

“BRO”

“BRO”

This “bromance” went on for a long time. I saw Iwaizumi and Daichi and went to say hi.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey Sakusa what’s up?”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing much what about you guys?” I tried to start a conversation but low and behold speak of the devil.

“OIKAWA IS HER- Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s face went from excited to shocked- and I think happy? Is that blush? I’m not good at reading peoples emotions.

“Shittykawa-“ and before he even got to finish his sentence, he and Oikawa were making out.

“ I feel uncomfortable.” Bokuto stated

“Same bro.” Kuroo almost barked?

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late Oikawa needed to fix his hair what’s up?” Suga walked in with Akaashi and kenma trailing behind.

“A-Akgashee?” Bokuto’s face looked like he saw a ghost.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi’s voice was deep and full of lust.

“AKGASHEE!!” Bokuto ran and kissed Akaashi. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and kissed back.

“SO MUCH FOR NOT BAILING AKAASHI.” Kenma yelled.

“HEY BITCHES I FOUND THE SNACKS-“ Kuroo walked in with bags of doritos in either hand.

“K-kitten?”

“Kuroo.” Kenma took a sigh of relief and ran, slower than Bokuto, but still ran into Kuroo’s arms. They kissed and suddenly I felt awkward.

“Haha! I feel like I shouldn’t be here!” Suga said, while putting his hand on the back of his neck. “Daichi?”

“SUGA!” And yeah- you guessed it. They kissed.

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu looked at me with puppy eyes.

“In your dreams Tsumu.”

“Worth a shot!” Then he burst out laughing. The laugh was deep, but he could hear child Atsumu laughing from the inside. I looked around at all the couples making out, and suddenly wished that was how I saw Atsumu, for the second time. Instead of me standing gawking at him with a bloody nose.

“Cmon let’s eat!”

“YEAH!” They all yelled. Not me though. There was only one thing I wanted to eat. But he didn’t want it.

*******************

I woke up the next morning tangled in Atsumu’s arms. I had my hand on his chest and my head was resting in the crook of his neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist like he was trying to protect me from the dangers of the world. I blushed madly and wriggled out of his arms.

“Mornin ‘kusa” a shirtless Kuroo stated.

“Don’t call me kusa.”

“Whatever. Help me make pancakes for the guys?”

“Sure.” He passed me the pancake mix.

We added the last pancake to the stack and observed our work.

“Nice! High five?”

“No. I can’t get your germs.”

“Pfft- whatever ‘kusa.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Bokuto walked in with Akaashi, followed by Daichi, Suga, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kenma.

“Mornin sleepyheads.” Kuroo looked at the group.

“I’m off to have a shower.” I walked out.

“Sakus-“ I didn’t hear the last of that. I was already on my way to the bathroom. I opened the door, to see a fully naked Atsumu standing there.

“I- Hey Omi-kun! Fancy seeing you here!” I could feel myself visibly blushing and I slammed the door.

“Sorry Tsumu.” I said as calmly as I could manage. I ran back to the kitchen as fast as I could.

“YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS HAVING A FUCKING SHOWER!”

“We tried. You walked out.” Kenma said, not even looking up from his phone.

“Yeah- shit guys we should all go, I booked us at the gym.” Iwaizumi stood up.

“Oh ok, seeya then Sakusa!”

“Bye.”

***************

I say down and started watching tv. I stuck on Demon Slayer and watched. A shirtless Atsumu walked out, his hair dripping from his shower. He looked fucking hot.

“Hey Omi-kun! Again!” He sheepishly put his hand behind his neck.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Sit.”

“Oh- sure Omi!” He sat down and I put my head on his shoulder. He ruffled my hair and put his arm around me.

“Look at him!”

“Nah Zenitsu is wayyyy hotter.”

“Atsumu- NO I-N-O-S-U-K-E”

“Haha- no Omi. ITS ZENITSU”

“INOSUKE.”

“ZENITSU-“ I smothered his face with a pillow.

“Serves you right.” I chuckled.

“Why you little shit.” He chucked a pillow at me, and before I knew it we were at a full blown war.

****************

~Atsumu POV~

(A/N Sorry it took so long to get to Atsumu’s POV, I have a very good plan coming up, so just wait! 😏)

I was walking to the match with Omi, when a breeze came in. It swept Omi’s hair off his face, and showed his charcoal black eyes. I looked at him, and remembered. This is why I love you Omi.

“Uhh Tsumu?” Thats when I realise I was staring for way too long. 

“Sorry Omi!” I put my hand behind my neck.

“Whatever, cmon we’re here.”

“Coming Omi!”

********************

“CHANCE BALL!!” Hinata yelled

“ON IT! ATSUMU” Bokuto passed the ball.

I set it perfectly off to Omi, and watched as he jumped up. The hair flowing off his face, his focused and determined eyes, following the ball as he-

“NICE ONE ‘KUSA!” Bokuto clapped Omi on the back.

“Get your hands off of me you germ infested owl.”

“Ha! Whatever ‘kusa.” Bokuto walked off and came over to me.

“Your up to serve, big guy!”

“Huh! Oh right...” I didn’t feel like serving, not at all.

***************

“HINATA!”

“GOT IT, COVER!”

“ON IT, ATSUMU LEFT!” I set the ball off to the left, to see Omi jumping, ready to get the ball. Suddenly, the game was over. We had won.

“YESSSS- shit.” Hinata yelled, but he stopped yelling, as soon as he saw Kageyama’s face. I never really liked that Kageyama kid, but Hinata liked him.

“Nice game Boke.”

“K-kageyama, I-I’m sor-“ Hinata tried to speak but Kageyama cut him off.

“We’re standing at opposite ends of the court Hinata. Don’t apologise for being the best. And tell that Atsumu guy that his sets are decent.” Kageyama chuckled.

“Never be as good as your sets.” Hinata winked, and it suddenly all made sense. They’re dating. 

“TSUMU!” Omi came up to me, happier than he’s ever benn in his life, I think.

“OMI! WE DID ITT!” He ran and hugged me. I hugged him back, but it felt nice? I didn’t mind it when the others hugged me, but when Omi hugged me, I don’t know how to explain it, but I loved it.

“Oh, sorry.” He backed away from the hug.

“Ha! Omi-kun your so funny!” I love you.

“Whatever.”

“Guys! Let’s go get Onigiri!” Meain Interrupted our conversation.

“Sure! I’ll call ‘Samu” I dialled my phone.

“Samu!!!!!!!!!!!! I need HELPP!”

“Yeah what is it. And yes your team can come to my Onigiri place.” Osamu’s voice was dry and groggy.

“Thanks! But that’s not what I needed help for.”

“What is it?”

“SAKUSA HUGGED ME!”

“You sure you didn’t hug him?”

“NO HE DEFINITELY HUGGED ME!”

“Goodbye ‘Tsumu.”

“WAIT SAM-“ and he hung up on me. 

***************

~Sakusa POV~

I ended up sitting beside Atsumu on the bus. He was getting tired, so I told him it’s fine to go to sleep.

“Just go to sleep Atsumu, it doesent matter.”

“Alrighty then Omi!” He rested his head on my shoulder, and fell asleep. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I blushed. REALLY HARD. 

“Ngh- I love you Omi-kun” he said through sleep.

“W-what?” Thats when I realised it was a dream. I hope it’s not true. Or maybe it would be better if it was true..? NO! He’s your team mate. Nothing more.

I wrapped my arm around him, and pulled him close to me. I cherished him here, cuddled into me. Looking like such a bottom. I let out a small chuckle and wrapped my other arm round him and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too Atsumu.” I know he was sleeping, but, those words, were real for me.

************

“Atsumu.... ATSUMU!” I shook him.

“Huh- huh? Oh morning Omi-ku- AH IM SORRY!” He scrambled off me, and I just chuckled.

“It’s fine Tsumu!” I laughed and ruffled his hair.

“C’mon, we gotta get to our room!” He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room.

“Slow down Tsumu.”

“Ha! No Omi!” He ran to our room.

“We’re here! I hope you like it I really lik- oh.” Turns out there is only one bed.

“Don’t worry Tsumu. Anyways we better get to bed.” I went into the bathroom. 

“GAHHH.” I ran my hands through my hair, and put my head on the sink.

“You ok Omi?” Atsumu knocked on the bathroom door.

“I’m fine Tsumu. Gimme a second.” I took off my shirt and stuck on some sweats. I walked back into the room to find Atsumu sitting on the bed. Shirtless. All the blood rushed too my face, but I tried to hide it.

“Hey Omi! Cmon, time for bed!” 

“Don’t say it like that Tsumu.”

“Whatever!” He chuckled.

“Atsumu. It’s not that late, and I’m not tired. Do you wanna go for a walk?”

“S-sure Omi Omi!” I stuck a T-shirt on, and grabbed a hoodie. I saw Atsumu grabbing what looked like a speaker, but I didn’t ask.

“Let’s go Omi!”

“Yeah.” He grabbed my arm and smiled. The biggest smile I will ever see. And I swear, my heart skipped a beat. I love you Atsumu.

“Look how pretty all the stars are!” The light reflected in his eyes, making him seem way more beautiful than he already seemed. Not that it was even possible for him to be more beautiful.

“They are lovely aren’t they.” I looked away from Atsumu, and looked towards the stars. He was right. They are beautiful. He went on his phone, and looked through his bag. He pulled out a speaker and played the song.

*Candy. She’s sweet like candy in my brain.*

“Is that... electric love?”

“Yes.” He grinned a bigger grin than ever.

“𝗠𝗮𝘆 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲?“ I blushed harder, than I’ve ever blushed in my life.

“Yes. Yes you can.” I smiled. I knew something that I think he knew too.

“Then lets go!”

*Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle.*

He grabbed my hand and brought me to the middle of the park. He pressed himself closer to me, and put his hand on my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulder and rested my head on his other shoulder.

*I can’t let you go now that I got you*

“And allllll I need is to be struck-“ we both started singing, as we swayed and burst out laughing. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. 

“Omi can I tell you something-“ 

“No. I’m going first.” I interrupted him.

“O-oh ok.”

“Atsumu, I know I’m not the best at this stuff, but I’ve wanted to tell you something since the Tokyo training camp. Whenever I see you play, the world stops. The way you look, it’s mesmerising. When I’m with you, there’s nobody around but is. Atsumu Miya I-I- love you. I love you Atsumu Miya.” I felt a huge blush coming to my cheeks, but this time, I didn’t care.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, you amaze me. The way you make me feel, is, it’s... hate to explain, but my heart stops, and I feel the blood rush too my face. I love you Sakusa Kiyoomi.” I looked into his eyes, and I don’t know what came over me, but I rushed to him. Our lips locked, and at that moment the world stopped. I wrapped my arms round his neck, as he placed his on my waist. The stars felt like they were out tonight. Only for us. They fell down around us, and the world seemed perfect. And at that moment, it was. 

He tasted like honeycomb and strawberrries.

We pulled back after what felt like eternity.

*Baby your electric....... love.*

The song ended, and he pressed his head to mine.

“I love you Omi.”

“I love you too Tsumu.”

And we danced among the stars.

(A/N And that’s a wrap! I’m gonna add a little next part, probably only 2 or 3 hundred words. Thanks for reading, and read the next part if you wish!)

*********** 

~Atsumu’s POV~

I woke up pressed against Omi’s chest. I had my arms around his waist, and my head in the crook of his neck.

“Morning Omi Omi.” I remembered the events of last night, and smiled.

“Morning Tsumu.” His voice was groggy and deep. It was so damn sexy.

“C‘mon, we have a match today.” I got up, and dragged him with me. 

“Yeah yeah I’m coming.”

********************

Breakfast was pancakes waffles and bacon. 

“Atsumu!!! I found this new song!!!” Hinata ran up to me, smiling.

“Cool, what is it?”

“Uhhh lemme see, it’s name is uhhh, I’ll just play the song.” He took out his phone and the entire table went quiet. Hinata pressed play.

*Candy... she’s sweet like candy in my veins,*

“Isn’t it so good!!!” I look at Omi, and he looked at me.

“Yes.”

“Yes it is good.”

(A/N That’s a wrap p2! Hope you enjoyed my first fic, leave suggestions for a new fic! Love you all, Author-Chan Out!)


End file.
